


You're Not Weirded Out By Me?

by LockWhoSuper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Dean, Fluff, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Castiel, Genderqueer Character, Getting Together, Humor, Misunderstandings, Other, but only slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockWhoSuper/pseuds/LockWhoSuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't know who he likes more, the beautiful girl who comes into the bookstore while he works, or the handsome boy he shares his English class with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Weirded Out By Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes- I am not gender fluid or anything of the like so please, please tell me if I've gotten any facts wrong, or if this is not how it works. Hopefully I've gotten all the pronouns correct, again, please tell me if it's wrong. i don't want to offend anyone or hurt anyones feeling or something so please be careful. 
> 
> Disclamier- I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, nor am I making any money from this.

Dean was sitting at the front counter, trying to finish his English essay for Monday's class but he couldn't focus. Sunday's at the book store, where he worked, weren't usually that busy so he was able to finish his homework, but this particular Sunday he was constantly watching the front door, praying that a certain girl would walk in. 

Every Sunday without fail, the beautifulest girl Dean has ever seen browses through the isles of the book store. She has bright blue eyes, which she likes to frame with jet black eyeliner, the same color as her unkempt, short hair, which supported bumble bee hair clips or little bows, something that Dean found utterly endearing. Most days she wore sundresses with flowers printed around the hem and Dean never got tired of seeing her collar bones or her strong, pale thighs when she twirled and her dress rode up. 

It could be considered that Dean's behavior resembled a stalkers. But each and every Sunday when he saw her, he'd build up just a little bit more courage to talk to her. One of these days he _would_. But that day wasn't today. Because she doesn't even spare him a second glance when she walks into the store. Tall and graceful. Beautiful. Just like every other damn time. Today she's wearing a light pink dress and a tan trench coat to protect her skin from the chilled wind outside. 

Dean watches her run her long fingers against the spines of the books as she slowly strolls down the isles. Today, it seems as though she's looking for something in particular and Dean's neck flushes when he realizes that he _could_ talk to her. And he'd have a _reason_ to, without sounding awkward and possibly scare her away. 

Pushing back from the front desk, Dean abandoned his half finished essay and weaves his way over to her. Hovering behind a shelf, he slowed his breathing a ran his hands through his hair. Through the wall of books, Dean watched her stretch up on her toes, struggling to reach a book on the top shelf. Without thinking, Dean stepped out from his hiding place. 

"Let me help you with that," he said and stretched up beside her, fingers closing around the book just out of her reach and then he sunk back down. Green eyes falling to meet her blue, pleased to find she was still next to him, standing very close and still, eyes wide. 

"Dean!" She shrieked, voice high and jumpy. 

Dean gaped, "y-you know my name?" Just as surprised as he was, she spluttered and weakly pointed to his name tag. "Oh right." He said quietly and she shrugged a delicate shoulder. 

"Um, thank you," she whispered and reached out to take the book from Dean's hand. Dean was surprised to hear her voice properly for the first time, it was rougher, deeper, than he had first imagined. A pink flush that matched the color of her dress was spreading itself along her cheekbones and down her chest. Dean drew his eyes away before she could catch him looking. 

"Um," she spoke again. "You can let go of the book now." Dean looked down between them and coughed in embarrassment. Quickly, he let go of the book like it has burnt him and she giggled, hugging the book to her chest. "Thank you." 

Dean shuffled and stuck his thumbs in the pockets of his worn jeans. "You're welcome." Standing awkwardly beside her, Dean pouted and she mirrored him until they caught each others eye and chuckled awkwardly together until she took a small step back. 

"I'm um, going to go buy this." She said and waved the book in her hands. 

"Oh!" Dean shouted and a grin split his face. "Let me!" Dashing back to the counter, he was glad to see that no other customer was waiting there already. Sliding behind the counter he bounced on the balls of his feet and grinned when he saw her emerging from the shelves and heading towards him. 

"You work here?" She asked a little breathlessly when she reached the counter and Dean just nodded. She hummed thoughtfully and cocked her head a little, placing her book on the counter she dug through her pockets for her money. Ringing up her order, Dean chuckled when he saw that it was Wuthering Heights, the same book he was writing his essay on. 

The beautiful girl frowned. "What's funny?" She requested perplexed. 

Dean shook his head and slipped her book into a little plastic bag. "It's nothing, just- I'm reading the exact same book." 

"O-oh," she squeaked and flicked her eyes down. Suddenly Dean got the feeling that they had met before, but he brushed it off as deja vu. Placing a few crumbled notes on the counter, she muttered to keep the change and for the second time that day she took her book from Dean's hands, brushing their fingers together in the process leaving Dean blushing. 

"W-would you like your receipt?" She shook her head and gave Dean a small, shy smile, blue eyes shining. 

"Thanks for the book," she says with the same smile and waves as she retreats out of the store. Dean waves dazed after her and doesn't stop smiling like a dope until hours later.   
*** 

"Dean, you're going to burn the macaroni!" Dean blinked and stirred the pot, ignoring his younger brothers snickers. "What's got you so distracted?" He sings and Dean shoots him a look. 

"It's nothing Samantha, finish your homework." 

"I finished it already," Sam replies cooly and Dean raises an eyebrow. 

"Did you now?" 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes, some of actually do that." 

Dean scoffed and went back to the macaroni. Sam just laughed. "Is it that girl?" He sung again and Dean blamed his red face on the heat of the stove. 

"Or was it that boy?" 

"Sam!" Dean hisses and raises the wooden spoon, jabbing it in Sam's direction like a weapon. Sauce dripped from it and landed on the bench top. Sam covered his snort with the palm of his hand. 

"So it _was_ the boy?" Sam repeats his question, genuinely intrigued this time. 

Dean just shrugs and turns off the stove. "Grubs up princess." 

"Dean!" Sam whines and Dean just continues to ignore him, pulling on his pair of oven mitts to move the hot pot to the table. "Dean, come on! I want to know the details." 

Moving the pot to the table, Dean plonks himself in an empty chair and sighs, giving into Sam's annoying pestering. 

"I talked to _her_ today. She's so pretty Sammy, up close she smelt like strawberries and honey-" Dean stopped himself when Sam burst out laughing, spitting a mouthful of macaroni across the table. "Ugh, Sam, watch it." 

"Oh man, you've got it bad." 

"Shut up Sammy. See, this is why I never tell you things." 

"Oh boo-hoo." Sam mocks and flips his overgrown hair from his eyes. "So what's her name?" 

Dean paused chewing his mouthful of macaroni. He locked his eyes with his brothers and gave him a sheepish smile, cheeks puffy with pasta. 

"You didn't even ask her name?" Sam sounded so offended Dean blinked and swallowed in one quick motion. 

"So?" 

Sam threw his hands up in the air, his fork clattering against his almost empty plate. "So?!" His pubescent voice cracked and Dean smirked despite himself. 

Putting down his own fork, Dean quirks an eyebrow. "What's the big deal?" 

Sam balks, "it's what you're suppose do!" Dean sheepishly scratches behind his ear. "The whole things hopeless. Maybe you should just ask out Castiel, at least you know _his_ name." 

Dean's head hit the table with a dull thud. "It's not that simple Sammy." He groans into the wood. 

"Why not?" Sam asks while flicking pasta into his elder brothers hair. 

Dean groans again. "They're both so... Awesome." 

"Maybe they're up for a three way?" Sam comments casually. 

Lifting his head so fast he gets whiplash Dean shouts, "that's not what this is about! And Sam, ew. You're 14, you shouldn't even be thinking about that stuff." Sam's bitch face is so strong that Dean can't even look at him. "Do the dishes, I'm going to go finish my essay, okay?" 

"Whatever jerk." 

"Bitch."   
*** 

"Today we're going to do something a little different." Half of the English class groaned in unison. "I hope you all finished your essays?" This time the entire class was silent. "Well, if you didn't this is your chance to finish it because I'm going to put you all in pairs. You'll each mark each others essays and discuss the themes you've chosen to focus on!" She rushed to finish before the entire class could interrupt her with their protests. Reading a bunch of names from a list on her desk, there was a collective grumbling and scrapping of chairs as the class rearranged themselves. 

Dean looked up at the teacher when she called his name and his breath was sucked from his lungs when she read the name of his partner. "Castiel Novak." 

Glancing over his shoulder, he studies the handsomest boy in their year under the fringe of his lashes. Castiel's sitting neatly in his desk at the back of the classroom, his back is straight, legs clad in black skinny jeans sprawled out in front of him, furiously scribbling something down in his notebook. His raven hair is sticking up in multiple directions and it doesn't look as though he shaved this morning, judging by the unfairly attractive five'O clock shadow supported on his jaw. He doesn't seem to be aware of the students partnering up around him so Dean takes it upon himself to shift next to the other boy. As he walks, he notices Castiel's sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and Dean's mouth goes a little dry. 

Bright blue eyes exaggerated by thick framed glasses flick over to Dean in surprise when he sits down in the seat next to him. 

"Hey Cas," Dean greats warmly and mentally pats himself on the back for not being a stuttering mess. 

"Hello Dean." Castiel replies, he stares at him with an intensity that should be uncomfortable but Dean finds himself practically melting under the heavy gaze. 

"Looks like we're partners huh?" Dean says, trying to be flirty but Castiel tilts his head a fraction and furrows his brow. 

"Partners?" 

"Yeah, we gotta mark each others essays or something?" Dean shrugs and flips open his notebook, "I focused on the theme of misunderstanding but it's probably really stupid because I never finished the book." 

Castiel hums and pushes his own note book into Dean's hands. "I wrote about betrayal, it's all very basic." 

"Dude," Dean says shocked. "You're like the smartest kid in school, I doubt it's basic." Castiel flushed a lovely shade of pink and flicked his eyes down. 

"Thank you, Dean." He whispered and Dean's scalp prickled with familiarity. 

"You don't have a twin sister or something do you?" Dean suddenly asks and Castiel fidgets in his seat, eyes looking everywhere but Dean. 

"N-no, why do you ask?" He strangles out and Dean just thinks for a moment and then shrugs. 

"No reason. Anyway, why did you write about betrayal?" When Castiel explains his essay he talk with his hands, and when he reads quotes out loud from his own copy of the book, his glasses slip down his nose and scrunches when he uses the tip of his finger to push them back into place. Dean's in awe during their entire conversation and when Castiel looks at Dean, like _really_ looks, it makes Dean feel like he exists. 

Running a pale hand through his hair, Castiel twirls a curl around his finger. It really shouldn't be adorable. But it is. 

"I like what you've said about Heathcliff, but I don't think you can write 'Catherine is a bitch' in a formal essay." Castiel says seriously. 

"But she is though." 

Castiel draws his bottom lip into his mouth a nibbles at it until its swollen. "Yeah, she sort of is." Dean laughs, nudging Castiel in the shoulder. Castiel giggles along with him, Dean feels like he's spinning, falling and flying all at once and he opens his mouth to ask Castiel out on a date but the bell rings, cutting him off. 

"I need to get to art before this girl, Meg takes my seat. Are you alright handing in our essays?" Castiel asks, blinking down at Dean as he's already standing, pulling on his signature tan trench coat. 

"Yeah," Dean whispers, a little disappointed. Castiel's smile envies the sun as he thanks Dean and flourishes out of the classroom.   
*** 

Over the next five days, Dean hardly has a moment to speak to Castiel except for a passing 'hey' in the halls and Sam won't stop bitching at him to pull his head out of his ass. So the quiet of the bookstore on Sunday is welcoming and he sings Metallica at the front desk while he plays games on his cell phone. He really should be working on his history assignment but he's taking a break. A long break. After he beats this level of Candy Crush he'll do some research. 

Into his game, he doesn't notice a customer walk into the store until there's a sneeze from somewhere in the back. Looking up from his phone, Dean lights up when he spy's the now familiar shape of Castiel's form in amongst the shelves. 

"Hey, Castiel!" Dean bellows happily and Castiel's shoulders stiffen under his trench coat. Slipping out from behind his desk, Dean makes his way over to him. Clasping a hand on his shoulder, Dean spins Castiel around until he's facing him and the world stops. Castiel isn't wearing his glasses and his eyes are watery, he looks scared and small. Dean's immediately concerned. 

"Are you alright man?" He asks worriedly. Castiel's lower lip trembles, blood red and glossy and it doesn't register to Dean that Castiel's wearing _makeup_ until he notices the sun flower sundress he's also wearing and the familiar bumble bee hair pins he's come to love. 

_Castiel was that girl._

Dean's heart thumped against his ribs. This was the best day of his life. "Cas?" He tentatively asks and Castiel swallows, his throat constricting as he swallowed. 

"Hello Dean," he whispers and blinks back his tears. "I-I can explain." 

"Explain? Cas, there's nothing to explain- So you like dressing up as a girl, it doesn't matter." Leaning in, Dean lowers his voice. "Between you and me, I tried on a pair of panties once, I kinda liked it." 

Castiel giggles, a hand covering his mouth. "This, this isn't exactly what that is? Um, I'm- Uh, gender fluid." 

Dean nods, "right. Okay, that's cool too. It actually makes a lot of sense." Tilting _her_ head to the side, _she_ stares at Dean the way Castiel stares at him, and it takes a few seconds of tripping out for Dean to fully understand why she's staring at him like that. It's because she _is _Castiel.__

__"It does?" She's staring at him with her blue, watery eyes and she looks so beautiful it takes all the will power that Dean has, to not kiss her right then and there._ _

__"Uh yeah, that's why at school I asked if you had a twin." Her laugh is a little shaky and she looks so relieved, Dean just has to touch her again so he clasps his fingers around the belt of her trench coat and smiles._ _

__"I guess this makes me bisexual huh?" Dean says smoothly and winks at her._ _

__Castiel blinks. "What?"_ _

__"Oh, um. I was going to ask you out? But then there was also this guy at school, Castiel- Uh, _you_ I guess? And I didn't know who I liked more?" Dean awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. _ _

__"Oh my God. Seriously?" Castiel's nose crinkles when she laughs. And she looks so beautiful when she laughs, soft and chiseled at the same time and it's so utterly _Cas_ , that Dean just grins. _ _

__"So..." Dean pulls at her trench coat. "Do you want to go out with me?"_ _

__Castiel's giggles trails off. "Yes. _Yes._ " She says, "yes. But, you're not weirded out by me?" _ _

__Dean slaps her lightly on the shoulder and shakes his head in disbelief. "Of course not, Cas. Here, gimme your hand." Dean threads his fingers through hers when she shyly lifts it to his out stretched one and universes explode between the seams of their skin._ _

__"What are you doing?" Castiel asks, her voice rougher than normal as Dean fishes for a pen in his pocket._ _

__Making a grunt of success in his throat, Dean uncaps the pen with his teeth. "I'm giving you my number." He mumbles around the pen cap and trails black ink across the canvas of her hand. "You can call me, when you're free, and we'll set up a time and place for our date. Do you like burgers?"_ _

__Castiel grins. "They're my favorite."_ _

__"Awesome." Is all Dean says and matches her grin. Dean grins and feels something blossom in his chest like the sunflowers on Castiel's dress._ _


End file.
